Example embodiments of the inventive subject matter relate to semiconductor package and device, and in particular, to a semiconductor package with a heat-dissipating part and a semiconductor device with the same.
Higher integration of semiconductor devices is required to satisfy consumer demands for electronic devices. However, there may be technical difficulties in processes for fabricating highly integrated devices (e.g., reduced photolithograph process margin), which may make it difficult to realize highly-integrated semiconductor devices. To overcome such limitations, there have been studies of new technology for increasing integration density and performance of semiconductor devices.